cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones is a 2002 epic space opera film of the Star Wars series. It is the fifth entry into the series and the second chapter chronologically. This film follows Anakin Skywalker as he learns the ways of the Jedi with his master, Kobi-Ben Kenobi, as they now have to deal with a rising conflict in the galaxy that could tear the Republic apart. Plot Ten years after the liberation of Endon from the Trade Federation, the Endonians launch reprisal operations against Neimoidia in order to apprehend fallen Jedi, General Kestriel Tenith, who is leading a Trade Federation insurrection against Endon. Jedi Master Kobi-Ben Kenobi and his apprentice, a now adult Anakin Skywalker, lead the Endonian forces in assaulting Neimoidia. While Endonian forces fight the Neimoidian Battle Droid armies in fierce battles in the jungles all over Neimoidia, Kenobi and Anakin fight past the Battle Droids and search for Kestriel Tenith. In much fierce fighting, the Endonians fight fiercely and crush the Neimoidian defenses in the jungles, then the Endonians assault the capital city of Koru Cato. While the Endonians keep fighting in a fierce battle in the city streets, Anakin and Kenobi fight and eliminate Battle Droids in their way, then they storm Viceroy Nute Gunray's palace, where they confront Kestriel Tenith and Gunray. Kestriel Tenith fights Kenobi and Anakin in a Lightsaber duel as Gunray escapes, but though Kestriel Tenith manages to best the two Jedi in the duel, he is seemingly killed when the palace explodes, so Kenobi, Anakin and the Endonians keep fighting their way out of the city and escape from Neimoidia. On Coruscant, Queen Amidala Naberrie lands to vote on a motion to create an army of clones to serve the Galactic Republic, but she narrowly avoids an assassination attempt. As a result, she is placed under the protection of Kenobi and Anakin, and the two fight off a second assassination attempt from assassin droids sent by a mysterious bounty hunter. As such, the Jedi Council orders Kenobi to find the bounty hunter while Anakin continues to protect Amidala, escorting her back to Endon, and the two start secretly developing a romantic relationship with each other. However, while visiting a village, suddenly, Battle Droids arrive and assault them, and while their Endonian forces are fighting the Battle Droids in the village outskirts, Anakin fights them off, eventually eliminating the Battle Droids. Believing Amidala is no longer safe on Endon, Anakin proceeds to take her to his home world of Tatooine for refuge instead. Meanwhile, Anakin starts questioning the wisdom of the Jedi Council, as he believes their actions to be contributing to corruption in the senate. Kenobi's investigation has him meeting with his friend, the highly skilled bounty hunter, Jango Fett who leads him to the ocean planet of Kamino, and once landing there, he discovers that the Kaminoans are developing an army of Clone Troopers for the Republic, and that Jango Fett himself serving is the genetic template. However, Kenobi starts suspecting Fett to be the bounty hunter he is looking for, and Kenobi follows him attempting to escape. Kenobi fights Fett, but suddenly, Trade Federation Battle Droid forces arrive and corner Kenobi, and they are shown to be lead by Kestriel Tenith, who actually survived and is encased in a cyborg casing due to his injuries and now goes by the name General Grievous. Luckily, Clone Troopers come in and assault the Trade Federation forces in the city. While the Clone Troopers are fighting the Battle Droids in a fierce battle in Tipoca City, Kenobi fights Grievous in a Lightsaber duel, and as the fierce fighting rages in Tipoca City, Jango escapes in his ship, though not before Kenobi manages to place a tracking beacon on his ship. In much fierce fighting, the Clone Troopers fight and crush the Battle Droid forces in the city and forces Grievous and his troops to retreat. Impressed with the Clone Troopers, Kenobi proceeds to enter his own ship and follow Fett, ultimately following him to the desert world of Geonosis. On Tatooine, Anakin has premonitions of his mother, Shmi, in pain, and so he and Amidala go looking for her, learning from his old owner, Sebulba, that Shmi is now married to a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars, Anakin and Amidala visit his moisture farm, meeting Anakin's brother in law, Owen Lars, and then reunites with Shmi. However, that night, Tusken Raiders ambush them, and while Anakin, Owen and armed farm hands are fighting the Tuskens, the Raiders kidnap Shmi, but Anakin tracks them to their camp out and finds Shmi, who dies from being wounded. Enraged, Anakin proceeds to kill all the Tusken Raiders in the hunting party and brings Shmi's body back to the Lars homestead, and he vows to become powerful enough in the Force to prevent death, and he begins questioning the Jedi teachings, feeling they don't do enough and that the Jedi should use the full extent of the Force to protect lives. Meanwhile, landing on Geonosis, Kenobi discovers that Grievous, Fett and Gunray are building massive Battle Droid armies and are conspiring with each other and other system leaders for planets to break away from the Republic and form a separate Confederacy. While reporting on this, Kenobi is captured and brought before Grievous, who informs him of a master Sith lord controlling the Republic. Hearing Kenobi's distress message, Anakin and Amidala head to Geonosis to rescue him, but as they land, they come under ambush by Fett and are captured. On Coruscant, after hearing Kenobi's distress, acting on Amidala's behalf, Jar Jar Binks, now senator of Endon, effectively paves the way for the senate to grant emergency powers to Chancellor Palpatine. Yoda and Jedi masters, Mace Windu and Ki-Adi Mundi proceed to lead Jedi and Clone Trooper forces to Geonosis to rescue Kenobi and stop the Separatists. However, seeing Palpatine and Binks talking, Yoda senses a Dark presence, so Yoda follows Binks to his quarters, and after some deliberations, it is revealed that Binks himself is actually the powerful Sith lord, Darth Tyranus, and likely the Sith lord controlling the Republic. Binks escapes to a ship, however, and proceeds to head to Geonosis. On Geonosis, Anakin, Kenobi and Amidala are sentenced to be killed in an arena, but the three foil the execution attempts, then Windu arrives with an army of Jedi to confront Grievous, Fett and his army. With the Jedi fighting the Battle Droid forces in a fierce battle in the arena, Anakin, Kenobi, Amidala, Windu and Mundi help fight the Battle Droids, but after fierce fighting, they are nearly overpowered. Luckily, Yoda arrives with Clone Troopers and rescues them, informing them of Binks' true identity as Tyranus as they are taken to the massive battle in the deserts of Geonosis. While the Clone Trooper forces are fighting in a vicious battle with the Battle Droid forces in the desert battlefield, with Kenobi and Anakin fighting in the battle as well, they find Grievous and Fett escaping and chase them down to their base, where they find Tyranus. Kenobi and Anakin engage Tyranus and Grievous in a Lightsaber duel, but the skilled Gungan Sith easily overpowers them, and Grievous then slices off Anakin's arm. However, Yoda arrives and fights Tyranus in a furious duel, and finding himself unable to beat Yoda, Grievous creates a distraction, allowing Tyranus to escape with Grievous and Fett in a ship, while the Clone Troopers secure victory on Geonosis and rescue Anakin and Kenobi. With Grievous and Fett, Tyranus secretly travels to Coruscant and meets with Darth Sidious, giving him the schematics for their planned super weapon, the Death Star. Soon enough, the Clone Wars begin, and Clone Troopers are now being sent to confront the Separatist forces. Meanwhile, on Endon, Anakin secretly marries Amidala, while R2 witnesses. Cast * Ewan MacGregor as Kobi-Ben Kenobi * Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker * Natalie Portman as Queen Amidala Naberrie * Ian McDiarmid as Chancellor Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious * Christopher Lee as General Grievous * Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu * Temuera Morrison as Jango Fett * Frank Oz as Yoda * Ahmed Best as Jar Jar Binks/Darth Tyranus * Anthony Daniels as C-3P0 * Kenny Baker as R2-D2 * Warwick Davis as R4-G17 * Hugh Marsh as Captain Firmise Panaka * Silas Carson as Ki-Adi Mundi * Jimmy Smits as Senator Bail Organa * Pernilla August as Shmi Skywalker Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Films